


Ready, Steady...

by laughingacademy



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, Humor, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Whoa,</em> Ray thought, <em>the Mounties must be rubbing off on me. Ah ha ha ha. No, but really, when the hell did I learn the word "grommet"?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Steady...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "Challenge challenge" — a revisit of "Naked without Sex."

"GO!"

Stetsons flew past Ray. The sound of their collision with the wall followed the _shhhrack_ of Velcro and the _thwip_ of bootlaces being yanked through grommets.

_Whoa,_ Ray thought, _the Mounties must be rubbing off on me. Ah ha ha ha. No, but really, when the hell did I learn the word "grommet"?_

Meanwhile, boot heels thudded against hardwood. Buckles jingled softly. Zippers purred. Cloth rustled.

"Time!" shouted Turnbull, raising his hands above his head.

"Drat," muttered Fraser, his thumbs tucked behind his boxers' waistband.

Ray looked at the stopwatch. "Forty-nine seconds. A new record. Ready for your prize?"


End file.
